1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and a game program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game has been known, in which a battle is performed between player characters, and a third character (non-player character (NPC)) other than the player characters is introduced in the virtual game space, and the battle status is adjusted (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-056129).